Do You Know The Enemy?
by ZeeZee The Dreamer
Summary: I don't know how to create chapters sorry, I suck lol well here's the last installment of Only In Your Dreams and Waking The Dreamer. Dark in places. For Josh x send me your Q's too if your puzzled Eventual IchiRuki, sorry Renji x


Do You Know The Enemy?

(Continuation from "Waking The Dreamer")

Rukia dressed hurriedly that morning. She had to speak to Renji. That dream last night was so… she shuddered remembering the reality of it. And that voice. So haunting, yet familiar.

She left the barracks and headed to where squad six was situated, telling herself she was just going to visit her elder brother. There wasn't a law against visiting a family member, was there? Her head low, her pace steady, she soon found herself outside the squad's office.

"Come on Rukia. You can do this," she muttered to herself.

Closing her eyes, she raised her small fist and knocked three times.

"Yes? What is it?" came the cool voice of Byakuya Kuchiki, head of the noble Kuchiki clan and captain of squad six.

Rukia breathed slowly and pushed open the door.

"Little sister. What do I have the pleasure of your presence? You're looking well," Byakuya commented kindly. Ever since she had escaped her execution a month ago, he had started to regard as a sister properly, not just a low ranking officer.

Rukia looked at him, sitting there proudly. He wore his kenseikanand scarf, not to mention his white captain's robe. The angry facial expression turned calm when Rukia entered.

To his side, knelt his lieutenant, Renji Abarai. He had a blotchy red mark on his cheek, almost as red as his hair. His eyes were heavy, the Zabimaru zanpaku-to in his hand.

"Rukia!" Renji gasped.

Byakuya gave him a stern look and Renji fell silent, letting his head hang as if in shame.

Rukia took a tentative step forward.

"Brother, I have come here seeking your lieutenant. Captain Ukitake wishes to see him," she said, amazed at how easily she could lie to her brother.

"Jushiro? Why didn't he send a hell butterfly?" Byakuya asked, raising a eyebrow.

"I thought it would be a good opportunity to visit my elder brother. I hope you are well," she said humbly.

Byakuya nodded his head to her.

"I am well enough sister. It's also good to see you looking like yourself too".

"Myself? What do you mean?"

"Lately, you have been very withdrawn from your duties. I've barely seen you around the Soul Society".

"I have been… feeling under the weather, but I am fine now. Many thanks, for your concern brother," Rukia smiled, bowing her head.

Byakuya jerked his head in Renji's direction.

"Take him from my sight," he said harshly, not looking at the dismal figure.

"Oh… right away sir," Rukia muttered.

Renji silently followed Rukia from the room. His hand still gripped his zanpaku-to, his expression was fierce. She was about to close the door behind her, but-

"Rukia. A moment please!"

Rukia turned to Renji, whispered, "Meet me at the barracks," turned swiftly and entered the office again.

"Yes brother?" she asked simply and calmly.

Byakuya stood up from behind the desk.

"I thought you could do better than to bestow your heart to that stray dog," he said, his lip curling, turning to the window, where he saw Renji leaving the barracks.

Rukia's jaw dropped. "What do you mean brother?"

"I know all about you and the animal. He may have an infatuation with you, but it does you no good to give him false hope".

"But brother my feelings for him are not false!"

"What are you saying Rukia?" Byakuya had crossed the room, with a very simple flash step, and he wasn't far from her.

She hesitated.

"I love Renji, brother. And nothing you say or do can stop me!" she said, defiantly, her chest heaving.

"Rukia, wake up and smell the sushi! He's using you! For his own ill-gotten means. You can do better than him, he's from Hanging Dog!" Byakuya raged, throwing his hands in the air with exasperation.

"And so am I!" Rukia yelled. "It didn't stop you loving Hisana did it?!"

"Don't you dare bring Hisana into this!" he threatened.

"She was my sister. Flesh and blood! I have every right. She was a slum child like me! And you still loved her. Just because I'm a Kuchiki now doesn't mean you can control my life!" Rukia stormed and stomped her small foot in her anger.

She reached up and slapped him right across his pale face. She tore the scarf from his neck and threw it to the floor, stamping on it and made for the door. She turned in the doorway.

"You don't deserve to be a Kuchiki!" she yelled, the tears welling in her eyes.

"Rukia!" Byakuya yelled but it was too late for words.

She fled. She flash stepped as well as she could to her own barracks. She stumbled a little here and there, but she made it. As soon as she caught sight of the captain's barracks, she fell onto the ground and cried fitfully.

"Rukia!"

"Rukia!"

"Miss Kuchiki!"

"Rukia!"

She glanced up through her tears and saw Sentaro, Kiyone, Ukitake and Renji surrounding her.

"Are you alright?" asked Ukitake, offering her a hand up. She took it gratefully.

"I… I… I'm fine," she said, wishing her tears would stop.

"Next time you take a tumble then, shed no tears," Ukitake smiled kindly. "I hate to see our Miss Kuchiki cry".

Rukia brushed the dust from her body and threw herself into Renji's arms, burying her head into his chest.

"He knows! Byakuya knows!" she wept.

"Ssh Rukia," he said, stroking her messy hair. "I know".

Renji made a gesture behind her back and realized that he had sent her captain and squad members away. They stood alone on the barracks walkway.

"You know?" she asked through her tears.

"He confronted me about my whereabouts last night. I lied poorly. He beat me until I gave him an answer. And I still wouldn't betray you. He sliced my body with Senbonzakura. This morning I tried sneaking out but he caught me and would not have hesitated to kill me. I… I'm sorry Rukia," Renji said sadly.

Rukia beat her small fists against his muscled chest, crying, "I hate him! I hate him!"

"Everything will be fine Rukia. I promise," he sighed. "He may be the head of your family and my captain but he cannot stop our love for each other".

Renji pulled himself away from her and knelt at her small feet. "Rukia will you-"

"RED ALERT! RED ALERT! INTRUDERS IN THE SEIREITEI! ALL SQUADS GET INTO POSITION!" the siren blared.

"Again?" Renji groaned, hauling himself to his knee's. "I'll be back for you Rukia. Back before you know it!" He pulled her into a deep embrace and kissed her quivering lips. And then he was gone.

"Renji…" Rukia sighed and continued watching the space where Renji had stood.

All of a sudden she was on her knees.

Such spiritual pressure, she thought. I do not have the strength to stand. Whose is this?

"Renji this. Renji that. Do you know how damn irritating that is?" a cold voice asked from behind her.

She turned as best as she could in her weakened state and received the shock of her life.

"Ichigo!" she gasped.

And her world turned blank.

***

When Rukia came to, she was in unfamiliar surroundings. Darkness enveloped her and she felt empty inside. She awoke on a small white cot bed in a grey windowless room. Fear gripped her heart and she felt the tears well.

"Get a hold of yourself," she sternly whispered to herself. "Don't panic. You'll be fine".

She sat up on the cot and took in her surroundings properly. There was a cupboard in the corner. She swung her legs to the cold, dirty stone floor and made to investigate. She twisted the knob and found a small modern toilet and washbasin.

The rest of the room was barren. No windows made everything more gloomy than she had first thought.

Who had brought her here? She couldn't remember. A figure stirred in the recess of her memory and she tried to concentrate on it. Tall, male, the shihakusho robes… there was something else yet-

There was a sharp tap on the door. Rukia froze and held herself, like the Kuchiki she was.

"Who's there?" she called, trying to keep the fear out.

There was no answer. Instead, the door was opened and the room flooded with light. Rukia shielded her eyes.

"Ah, you're awake. Good. It means I won't have to wake you," came a voice Rukia thought she knew.

"Ichigo?" she asked hesitantly.

"No," it said.

"Then who are-" she started.

"My name! I have no name," the figure laughed.

"Ichigo quit jerking around! Where the hell am I?" she cried, keeping her ground.

He stepped further into the room and she shrank back. So this is what her brother had meant by the horror of Ichigo.

He had pure white hair, with snow white skin. With yellow haunting eyes and piercing black pupils, he was a frightening site to behold.

"You're not in the Soul Society, that's for sure," he laughed.

"Where the hell am I?" she repeated.

"The world of the living," he simply said and stepped towards her.

She flinched away from him.

"Don't worry. You're safe here," he smiled a sadistic smile. "And you're away from that bastard," he spat venomously.

"Who?" she asked, her voice breaking.

"Abarai! Renji fucking Abarai!" he cried out, reaching out and grabbing her shoulders tightly. "He won't touch you, Rukia. I won't let him. He's taken you once. He won't again!"

Rukia began to struggle from his grip. He held her tight and firm.

"What do you mean?" she cried out, between gasps of pain.

He pulled her close to him, despite her protests, so that her head rested on his chest. He bent his head and whispered in her ear, "I know you slept with him".

Rukia gasped and struggled even more. How did he know? How did he know? How did the bastard know?

"Let me go!" she yelled, trying to pull away from him.

"No one will hear you here Rukia. You're mine," Ichigo hissed and pulled her face to his, kissing her lips roughly. He pushed his tongue deep into her mouth and she gagged.

Pulling away, she felt herself hit the floor. The door slammed shut on her. She picked herself up and ran to it, hammering it with her fists.

"Help! Please someone, help!" she called put pitifully. "Help," she sobbed.

***

"I will only ask you once more, Abarai! Where is Rukia?" Byakuya yelled, bringing his fist into contact with Renji's cheek.

His head spun. "I keep telling you, I do not know," Renji yelled back.

Where had she gone?

The doors of the office opened and two members of the Stealth Force appeared at the doorway.

"Take him away!" he bellowed to the guards.

They entered swiftly and grabbed underneath Renji's arms.

"Where would you like him held, sir?" asked one of the Stealth Force.

"Repentance Cell," came Byakuya's harsh words.

Renji's eyes grew wide and before he knew it, the stealth force were dragging him from the room.

"Captain! Captain! I swear I do not know! Captain!" But Renji's cried were useless. He hung his head and let himself be dragged away.

***

Rukia was no better off. Her hands were sore from trying to escape and her eyes were red from crying. Her stomach grumbled, her hair was lank and greasy, her shihakusho was ripped and everything was wrong!

And she was not alone in the room.

He had told her he was called Hichigo and he was the hollow that resided in Ichigo.

Hichigo had returned with a tray of food and Rukia hadn't touched it for fear of poison. She had pushed it away and threw it to the floor. He had laughed and sat on the end of the bed, watching, just watching her.

Her skin crawled as his eyes travelled over her and a feeling of unnerve crept slowly up her spine.

***

This routine continued for three days and by the fourth, she no longer threw the food aside. When he entered, she snatched the tray and stuffed her face with as much food as she could.

Hichigo watched her, eyes wide, then he grinned to himself.

Finally, she was breaking.

And he knew, that when she had broken down, she would be ripe for the taking.

***

Rukia lay on the narrow cot bed and winced at the ice cold touch of the man who lay on top of her body. She retreated inside her mind as he grunted and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

She clenched her eyes shut and thought of Renji. The way his dark eyes glittered when he saw or spoke to her, the way his crimson hair fell over him, the way she tingled when she spoke and said her name…

"Renji," she whispered to herself.

The rocking momentum of her body stopped and Rukia bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"Renji?" he asked, seemingly calm.

She remained silent.

"Renji?" he repeated, his voice rising slightly.

She kept quiet.

"Renji!" he bellowed, and Rukia's head snapped to the side of her, the red mark rising where he had hit her.

Inside her, her limbs tightened as the momentum began again.

"No!" she screamed and tried to push him off, but he kept her there.

***

Meanwhile, in his Repentance Cell, Renji awoke with a start, sweat running along the lines of his tattoo's.

"Rukia," he whispered.

He had heard her in his mind. She was in pain. Dreadful, unbearable, excruciating pain. And he wasn't there to help her. Rukia!

His head sank, his eyes closing, as the tears began to fall. He was so strong, he shouldn't let his emotions get so ahead of him.

The room flooded with an unnatural light. Renji brushed his tears away and started, his eyes slowly focusing on the doorway.

Byakuya Kuchiki stood in the doorway, dishevelled.

"Renji, she's in danger!" he gasped.

***

Rukia's unconscious body was limp in his arms as they appeared at the White Way Gate. Hichigo smiled to himself. Steeling himself for a great degree of acting, he stepped forward towards the gate keeper.

"Jidanbo!" he shouted.

The giant figure bent forward to peer at the insect like figure.

"Spiky head! What are you doing back here? You've changed," he asked, his low voce rumbling.

"Jidanbo, it's Rukia! She's been hurt! You've got to let me get her to Captain Unohana and Captain Kuchiki! Please!" Ichigo begged, forcing his eyes to well. "I'll explain later, but Jidanbo please this is important, it's a matter of life and death!"

"The Kuchiki girl? Oh… of course!" Jidanbo moved aside and began to heave up the gate. He rested it on his shoulders and let Ichigo move inside the Soul Society.

"Thank you Jidanbo!"

Hichigo held tightly onto the small figure and headed to the Kuchiki manor. He knew the elder would be there, and thanks to his little poison pen letter, he knew the Abarai bastard would be there too.

As he approached the manor, he thought about the upcoming battle. It would be tough, no doubt about that, but he was looking forward to a challenge. He damn well needed one!

He hammered as well as he could on the front door with his one free hand. It wasn't long before the doors were flung open at once by the Kuchiki noble himself.

"Kurosaki! Rukia!" he gasped, noticing the substitute shinigami and his younger sister.

Pale. So pale.

Making room, he let Hichigo move into the manor. As they passed he felt her reiatsu. It was so low. Deathly low.

Byakuya closed his eyes. He had already lost Hisana. He couldn't loose Rukia too. And he hadn't even noticed that this isn't Kurosaki at all.

He followed Ichigo into a large sitting room, where he watched the small figure be laid onto a sofa.

Since Hichigo and Rukia's entrance, the room had been silent. Byakuya had been pacing the wooden floor, which he now resumed doing.

"What happened to her?" he finally asked.

"Hollow attack. It came out of nowhere, just outside of the Zaraki district in Rukongai. She was lucky," Hichigo said, his voice dripping with emotion.

"Why was she in Zaraki? She knows it's dangerous there!"

"We'd just returned from the Human World-"

"Human World?" Byakuya crossed the room and gripped the front of Hichigo's shihakusho. "You better tell me all you know Kurosaki otherwise you'll find yourself hung up Sokyoko with no means of escape!"

Ichigo opened his mouth to retort but there was a great hammering on the door.

"Captain!" came the call that Ichigo had been longing to hear. "Captain!"

Within moments, Renji came bursting into the room, his face flushed, chest heaving, eyes wide.

"Captain… where… where is she?" asked Renji, quite out of breath.

"There is your answer Byakuya! That is the reason I found her, bruised and sobbing in the Human World!" Hichigo cried out, choosing his moment to strike.

"What?"

"What?"

Byakuya shook Hichigo roughly and spat out, "Answer me!"

"Renji Abarai has raped your sister!"

The moment the zanpaku-to's were raised a white light filled the room and grew brighter and brighter.

The source of the light was Rukia's heart.

***

She found herself on a beach, the most beautiful beach in the entire world. Pure untouched golden sands scattered here and there with rainbow coloured shells. The blue waves washed gently n the shore.

She looked down at her body and noticed she felt completely different. Raising her hand to her hair, it was soft and silky to touch. Gone was the tattered shihakusho and in it's place was a light purple dress, light and floating, knee length. Resisting the temptation to twirl like a little girl, she stepped forwards on the sand, she noticed her feet were bare; the sand tickled the soles of her feet.

Someone was watching her; she could feel their eyes boring into her body. She cupped her hands to her mouth and called out, "Hello!"

All she could hear was the echo of her voice. Feeling alone now she stepped out towards the sea. Dodging the shells that would surely pierce her skin, she wandered out into the sea, the water washing against her legs. She smiled into the sunlight, her eyes closed in harmony.

"Mind if I join you?"

She opened her eyes and there before her, was Ichigo.

Her Ichigo.

He was wearing a pair of simple black shorts and suddenly he lifted her from the waved and swung her around in a wide circle, the water spraying in a wide circle.

"Ichigo!" she laughed. She grinned, so happy to see the real him.

"Rukia," he sighed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, breathless from her brief flight.

"You've forgotten me, Rukia. You've forgotten me. Everything we had has gone. Hichigo has taken control of my body and I fear I'll never be free. Now… Now we are nothing. I need you Rukia. I want you back," he whispered, bending to give her a light kiss on her cheek.

"Ichigo, what has happened to you?" she asked. "You're not you anymore. What's happened?" Tears threatened to fall.

"All you had to do was dream. Dream of us until the day I came for you. But the day… Renji… you were taken from me and I'll never see you again".

Ichigo paused and continued.

"I'm going to die Rukia. I will lie and then your brother will end it all. Your love for Renji will keep you going, but just-"

Rukia clung to Ichigo, clenched her eyes together, the tears spilling.

"I don't want you to die! I love you Ichigo Kurosaki!"

A white light enveloped them and he bent his head and she raised hers.

***

All the captains and their lieutenants assembled at the Senkaimon gate, the sun shining brightly, and watched them leave, saying their goodbyes, shaking hands.

He had turned to her and said, "Well, good luck Rukia".

Her white dress fluttered around her ankles and the wind whipped her jet black hair into her eyes.

"Good luck to you too," she smiled. "Renji?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Thank you… for everything," she whispered, fighting the tears. Without warning, she flung herself on him, hugging him tight. He laughed and gave her a gentle parting kiss on the top of her head.

"Goodbye, Rukia Kuchiki".

"Goodbye, Renji Abarai".

She stepped back from Renji and held out her hand to the orange spiky haired figure at her side.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Ready," she said.

"I love you," he smiled.

"I love you too". She stood on tiptoe, kissed his gentle lips and smiled.

And they were gone.


End file.
